In my Eyes
by cosgirl8806
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione embark on new journey's shortly after graduation at Hogwarts. But will Harry and Hermione's turbulent relationship get in the way of their happiness? Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything! OOC and AU!
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This is my new story. I hope it works out well to my advantage, I have some great ideas for it! Let me know what you think!]

Note: This chapter has some explicit scenes.

In my eyes.

Chapter 1: Graduation

Harry Potter stood beside his friend Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger as they waited to receive their diploma stating they completed their 7 years at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked to the right and the left of him, both times getting smiles in return. As they received their much anticipated diplomas, all three of them jumped up and down in excitement.

But soon after Harry wondered, what's next? What do I do now? Ever since that fateful day, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Did he want to continue on and be an Auror? Did he want to start teaching at Hogwarts?

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron. Just doing some thinking, that's all." Harry said.

Then he looked at his girlfriend. His one and only. He remembered the day they got together like it was yesterday. May 2nd, 1998 to be exact. He stood looking out in the distance, shortly after he defeated Voldemort.

"Harry, I thought a part of me died when Hagrid brought you back up the bridge. I knew this was your destiny, but I just had that glimmer of hope that you would pull through. When I seen you in Hagrid's arms, I just wanted to collapse. But I knew if I did that, he would have killed me on the spot. And then you jumped out of his arms, and I felt alive again. I knew at that moment that I had to tell you this when I got the chance.." Hermione trailed off.

"Tell me what, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you..to tell you that..I love you, Harry. I love you more than anything in this world. My life would not mean anything if I didn't have you in it." Hermione said.

"I was hoping some day you would say that.."He said as he kissed he fiercely. He kissed her with all the passion he has felt since his 3rd year of school.

"You know Harry, I have been waiting for you to do that since 2nd year." Hermione said laughing.

Now 1 year and 1 month later, they stood as graduates of Hogwarts.

"So Harry, have you thought about what you wanted to do when we leave here?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, I think I am going to go into Auror training. If I can stop others from going down the same path as Voldemort did, I think I would be doing the world some justice." Harry said.

"That is a great plan, Harry." Hermione said as she kissed him. "I didn't really want to wait any longer to tell you guys, but I got accepted into a fine muggle university in America and I plan on attending for 4 years to get a degree in Muggle Law."

"What?" Harry asked and had a look as if he just got slapped in the face.

"Ron, would you mind if I just talk to Harry for a second?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I will be over talking to Ginny and Draco." Ron said.

"Harry, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have wanted this since I was a kid. Harvard University has been my dream school." Hermione said.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me." Harry said.

"Well, if it makes any difference at all, I think tonight is the night, if you know what I mean. We can put our Head Boy and Girl room to use." Hermione said.

"Well then let's head up there now."Harry said running out of the Great Hall pulling Hermione with him.

As they made their way into the Head Boy and Girl dormitories, Hermione stopped Harry.

"Harry, I want to tell you one thing before we do this. I want our relationship to end when I leave. I don't want us to have any strings attached when we o our separate ways. I just want us to have this special night because I don't want anyone else but you to spend it with." Hermione said.

"I understand, Hermione. It would be very hard for us to see each other, being thousands of miles away." Harry said. "Now, on to you, you are wearing a lot more clothing than I would like." Harry said as he took off her shirt and jeans revealing her bra and panties.

"Well you are also wearing far too much clothing, Harry." Hermione said as she removed his shirt and jeans only leaving him in his boxer briefs. "I see you like the color blue, and I like the huge tent in your boxers there Harry." Hermione said.

"Well I see you like the color hot pink, considering your lingerie matches. I would say you planned this to happen." Harry said as he softly pushed her onto the bed.

"Maybe I did, are you arguing?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, no." Harry said as he started kissing Hermione on her neck. Then he brought her kisses down her collarbone, in between her breasts making his way down her stomach. Then he lifted her up so he could unfasten her bra and reveal her breasts. Then he made his way to each breast devoting enough time to each one.

"Harry, this feels so right. I am glad I chose you to give my virginity to." Hermione said.

"I know, I feel the same way." Harry said. Then he removed her panties revealing her pleasure center, the moment he has been waiting for 5 years now. He was at the edge just seeing her like this. But he couldn't blow it now. He wanted to make sure she knew what she would be missing when she left.

He made his way into her folds, finding her very delicate center and teased it with his tongue for a few minutes. Then he took two of his fingers and slid them inside her wet, warm core, as she screamed his name in ecstasy as she climaxed for him.

"Take me Harry, please." Hermione pleaded.

Harry then took his boxers off revealing his hard member and gripped it. He put himself at her entrance and slowly made his way into it. He could see the pain flash on her face as he entered her. "Hold on Harry, don't move. Just stay there for a second." She said. Harry stayed for a moment and said, "I can't stay still for that long, your pulsating just puts me on edge and I won't last long if I don't move." Harry said. So he moved slowly in and out of her, he noticed the look of pain subsiding and the look of pleasure surfacing. "Ok, Harry harder! Please!" She screamed. "Oh, Hermione, I am almost there, not much longer." Harry moaned. "Oh Harry!" Hermione screamed as she climaxed. Not soon after Harry did the same, spilling his seed into her warm core. Harry pulled out of her and layed down next to her.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to last without that?" Harry asked playfully.

"I don't know Harry. That was amazing." Hermione said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Soon after that they fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the greatest sight. A naked Harry Potter standing straight at attention. Hermione giggled and got up out of bed to get started packing for her trip to the US. Harry soon awoke shortly after her. "Umm, Harry are you a little "excited"?" Hermione asked. "Umm, yeah I think I am going to have to take a quick shower." Harry said embarrassed. Harry ran to the bathroom and shortly after she heard the water turn on. She thought she heard Harry moaning but she kind of dismissed it as hear hearing things. But she knew she was going to say something about it when he came out.

About 15 minutes later, Harry walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Did you enjoy yourself in there? It kind of sounds like you were shagging someone in the loo." Hermione said. Harry got red in the face. "Umm, yeah I had to take care of that little problem I had to wake up with. But trust me all my thoughts were about you." He said.

They got all of their things shrunk and packed and they got everything brought down to the train. As they made their final goodbye to Hogwarts, they made their way onto the train and to King's Cross station.

All of the Weasley's were waiting for them at the platform.

"Hello everyone! Ready to go to the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course we are!" Everyone said.

They all apparated to the burrow and put all of their things in their designated rooms. Then they all made their way to the dinner table.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Hermione said. "I am headed to the US tomorrow to start my journey at a muggle university in Connecticut called Harvard University."

Everyone just was speechless for a second then the questions started rolling in.

Harry stopped everyone and said, "We are not continuing our relationship, we think it would be too hard on both of us to be separated for that long."

"I will come visit every Christmas, but that is all I can be limited to." Hermione said.

"Well we are gonna miss you, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said.

They all finished their dinner and headed off to their respective rooms.

[A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and the start to this story! Chapter 2 coming soon!]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry

Hermione had left early in the morning on June 4th. Harry knew it was going to be hard being without her but he knew that if they were truly meant to be as he thought, they would withstand the long distance.

Harry threw the covers off himself and sat up and stretched. 'This next 4 years is going to be hell.' He thought. He got up out of bed and got dressed and went downstairs to meet with the Weasley's.

"Harry, I am thinking of joining the Ministry to become an Auror too! I think it would be great if we could become partners." Ron said excitedly.

"Yes, that would be great. And it would get my mind off Hermione being gone." Harry said.

Ron and Harry sat down on the red sofa in the living room and began talking about their futures.

"So, I know I haven't told you, but I finally asked Luna out on a date. We are planning on going out next Friday to London." Ron said.

"Wow Ron, that is great. I am very happy for you both. I was hoping you would get together soon." Harry said with a smile. "I was hoping that Hermione and I would last longer than we did, but I respect her wishes and I hope that she can see that we are meant to be together. Ron, I love her so much and I want her to be my wife and the mother of my children, but I don't think she sees that."

"I know Harry. I was hoping that I would see you two get married and have children. You know, I did like her for a short time, but I knew that it was you two that were meant to be together." Ron said.

"Yeah, but it looks like that is not going to happen now, huh?" Harry said.

"I am sorry, Harry. Hopefully you can move on from this and if you and Hermione are meant to be, then you will be together in the end." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. I needed to get that off my chest. So are you ready to go to the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Ron said as they both Apparated out of the Burrow and to the Ministry front door. They both walked through the large entrance and to one of the elevators to the Magical Law Enforcement dept.

As they walked into the department, they were greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Harry and Ron. Are you both ready to embark on your journey and become Aurors?" Kingsley said.

"Yes we are. We just have to fill out this paperwork, correct?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Yes, go ahead and fill it out and return it to me when you are finished." Kingsley said.

They filled out all of their paperwork and returned it. They were told that their training starts on September 1st. They were both very excited about their upcoming change in life. Harry was really excited to be finally doing something with his life.

September 1st, 1999

Harry rubbed his eyes as he woke up on the morning that he was to begin his Auror training. He met Ron downstairs and Ron kissed Luna goodbye as they Apparated off to their training.

When they got back to the Burrow, Harry suggested something to Ron.

"Hey, Ron. How would you and Luna like to move in with me in a house in London?" Harry asked.

"That would be awesome! I would love that and so would Luna, right love?" Ron said.

"Yes I would love too. That would be great." Luna said.

He began looking at houses in London a couple weeks ago and soon settled on one not far from the Ministry. They began packing and shrinking all of their belongings and began Appararting their things to their new home.

"I love this place. It is gorgeous." Luna said.

"I do too. I think this will be a great place to raise a family if I ever have one." Harry said.

As they began to move all of their belongings to their rooms, Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione and what she was doing. How her life was in the US. He missed her so much and he wondered if the feelings were mutual.

"I wish Hermione was here with us. It would be great. I miss her so much." Harry said.

"I know, Harry. We all miss her. We wish that she would keep in contact with us." Ron said.

"I'm headed up to bed. See you all in the morning." Harry said as he headed upstairs.

As Harry laid down on his bed, he couldn't help but just think about Hermione and what she was doing. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of Hermione the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hermione

September 15th, 1999

Today was Hermione's first day of classes. She left in June to get settled into her dorms and meet all of the people she would be around. She met her new roommate earlier last week when she had moved into her dorm.

Her new roommate's name was Mallory Brown. She was a tall blonde, about 5'10 and she had sapphire blue eyes. She was about Hermione's build. They both seemed to hit it off right away.

Hermione decided her major right away when she came. She was going to major in law. She had gotten her class schedule last week and shockingly she and Mallory had all of the same classes. Hermione's first class was History of Law 121, then Law 249, Calculus and English 101.

"Should we head off to our first class?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah I think I have all of my books gathered up." Hermione said.

Once they had finished all of their classes, they headed back to their dorm room. Hermione came in and sat on her bed. Last summer she, Harry and Ron had gotten a hold of one of Mr. Weasley's muggle cameras and they took quite a few pictures with it. One of the three of them on a bench, one of just Harry and Ron playing around and one of Harry and her kissing which she shed a tear over. She had many other pictures of her and various Weasley's. She couldn't bear to look at the pictures of her and Harry, they hurt her too much to see them.

"Are those pictures of your friends back in Britain? " Mallory asked.

"Yes, they are amazing and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Hermione said.

"So, do you wanna do something wild? I think you would look excellent as a platinum blonde, Hermione. And I was thinking about getting a couple piercings and a tattoo while we had the time if you wanna go with me." Mallory suggested.

"That sounds extremely crazy, but what the hell, sure I'm up for it!" Hermione said.

So they headed to a salon where Hermione ended up getting her hair done. She ended up with platinum blonde on the top and deep burgundy on the bottom half. She also ended up getting hair extensions so her hair ended up coming down to right just above her bum.

Then they headed to the tattoo parlor where Hermione got her nose and navel pierced and a tattoo of 3 small hot pink stars on her right hip bone. Mallory got a tattoo of a flower on her left foot and got her navel and nose pierced.

They headed back to their dorm room and ran into one of the new guys on their floor named Jake Sites.

"Hello, my name is Jake. What's yours?" Jake said pointing to Hermione.

"My name is Hermione, it is nice to meet you." Hermione said.

They said their goodbyes to Jake and headed to their dorm. Hermione got into bed and went fast asleep.

October 31st, 1999

It was the night of Halloween and Hermione and Mallory decided to go to a club to party and hang out. They were both dressed as Playboy bunnies. As they headed into the club, Hermione noticed Jake standing over by the bar.

"I want to take a picture of us with my mobile real quick. I want to show this to my friends back home when I go at Christmas. Harry will be so jealous he may explode right on the spot." Hermione said laughing. Hermione and Mallory have gotten to know each other quite well in the last 2 months that you could say they are best friends. Hermione ended up having someone take the picture for her and she ended up taking a couple of herself posing for the camera. When she was done taking pictures, she headed over to the bar to talk to Jake.

"Hi Jake! How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Wow! Hi Hermione! You look hot!" Jake said eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks." Hermione said with a flirty smile. "Do you wanna go dance?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Jake said.

As they headed to the middle of the dance floor, Jake wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and caressed her bum with his hands. He looked down at her and started to lower his face to her level and his lips met hers. He started to deepen the kiss when Hermione suddenly jumped away from him.

"I can't do this. I am still in love with someone and this feels so wrong." Hermione said as she ran out of the club crying. Mallory followed her back to the dorm room.

"Hermione, what is wrong? I thought you liked Jake?" Mallory asked.

"I did, but I am in love with someone else and it felt so wrong to kiss someone else." Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It is Harry, the one you have a bunch of pictures of, isn't it?" Mallory asked.

"Yes. He is my first love. I gave him my virginity and I am still in love with him. He probably has found someone else though. That would be just my luck." Hermione said.

"Well, when you go back, even if he is with someone else when he takes one look at you he will leave that person I guarantee it." Mallory said.

"Thanks Mallory. You are such a great friend." Hermione said. "I need to get to bed, I want to go tanning before I go to class tomorrow. Care to join me?"

"I would love to, Hermione." Mallory said.

December 24th, 1999

Hermione just got off her plane that landed in London to head to the Burrow. She was very nervous to see everyone again being it has been almost seven months since she has seen or talked to anyone.

As soon as she got out of view of all the muggles she Apparated to the front door of the Burrow. She took a deep breath and walked in.

As soon as she walked into the living room where everyone was seated, she got a lot of silence at first.

"Hermione, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah Hermione you look completely different!" Ginny said.

"Yeah I know I look completely different. I just wanted a big change. I love it, though." Hermione said. "Where are Harry and Ron?" She asked.

"Oh, they had to work a little later, they are Aurors now you know?" Mrs. Weasley said.

She heard some footsteps and soon Luna appeared in the living room.

"Merlin Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Luna said.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said.

Hermione sat on the sofa and caught up with everyone sitting in the living room, when Harry and Ron walked into the living room. As soon as they spotted Hermione they both dropped everything they were holding and just stared at her.

"Hermione, you look absolutely amazing." Harry said.

"Wow Hermione, blonde is definitely your color." Ron said.

As they all sat down to eat dinner, Hermione got bombarded with questions.

"So Hermione, what is it like in the US?" Ron asked.

"It is beautiful, more beautiful than I would have ever imagined. It is so much more different there, too. The people are much more laid back and more candid than us. But that makes them much friendlier, too. I would love for you guys to visit sometime." Hermione said.

Hermione answered many more questions until Mrs. Weasley stopped everyone from asking anymore questions. They sat and ate and everyone had their small conversations between each other.

After dinner, Harry brought Hermione to a spare bedroom upstairs.

"Hermione, I can't believe how different you look. You are so breathtakingly beautiful. And I love the nose piercing. Beautiful." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. I have some pictures I wanted to show you on my mobile. This is one of my friend Mallory and me on Halloween. We dressed up as Playboy bunnies. I'm sure you know what those are." Hermione said.

"Merlin, Hermione I need a copy of this picture, so if I get lonely I have something to look at." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah I notice the effect it has on you, Harry." Hermione said looking down in his lap noticing he was happy to see that picture.

"Yeah, not only does that picture have that effect on me but so do you." Harry said as he kissed her deeply, laying her on the bed.

Harry removed her shirt and jeans to reveal her navel ring and her tattoo.

"Merlin, you are going to make me climax right here and now 'Mione. You are so sexy." Harry moaned.

As he took off his shirt and pants, Hermione moaned in his ear, "Take me now, Harry. Please."

They spent most of the night in ecstasy.

January 2nd, 2000

Hermione said her goodbyes to everyone and headed to London to board her plane to head back to Connecticut. She couldn't help but cry when she left Harry. She knew she was truly in love with him and no one else would do.

When she landed in Connecticut, she headed straight to her dorm and went straight to bed, being extremely jet-lagged.

'I know I had to leave him, but we will be together again, I know it.' Hermione thought.

February 1st, 2000

Hermione woke up early to her feeling a little under the weather. She couldn't help but notice in the last couple of weeks that she was getting a little bit of a stomach. She wanted to go tanning today before her classes. But she had a funny feeling about herself and remembered when her and Harry made love over Christmas break, she had forgotten to use a conception charm. 'Merlin, I am pregnant. How I could I be so stupid! (In Hermione's first year voice haha)' she thought. She wanted to go to the drugstore down the street to get a muggle pregnancy test to be sure.

When she got back to her dorm, she went to the bathroom and took the test. The box said to wait five minutes for the results, so she went to the mini refrigerator to get a drink and came back. When she picked up the test and looked at it, her suspicions came true. Two really dark pink lines. She was pregnant.

[A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hermione/Harry

Hermione

February 2nd, 2000

As Hermione woke up the next morning, she immediately ran to the bathroom. Mallory met her outside the bathroom.

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" Mallory asked. "That's why you were crying all last night."

"Yeah, I can't believe it. I totally didn't expect it, but I feel like my whole plan that I had for school is ruined." Hermione said in between sobs. "How am I going to be able to finish school with a baby?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out. You know I love you and I will be here for you for anything." Mallory said as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, Mal. I love you, too." Hermione said.

"You really are starting to get a baby bump aren't you?" Mallory said as she looked down to her stomach.

"Yeah most of my clothes don't even fit anymore." Hermione said rubbing her stomach.

"Well let's go shopping to get you some new clothes." Mallory said.

They headed down to a clothing store down from their dorm and looked at some of the clothes they had in the maternity section.

"I don't think I am that big for those yet but I can get a couple of them now so I have something to wear in the next couple of weeks." Hermione said.

She ended up getting 5 pairs of new jeans, 3 pairs of maternity jeans, 10 shirts, and 5 maternity shirts.

As they got back to their dorm, they sat down on their beds and started talking.

"So, what do you think Harry is going to say?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know, that is what I am worried about. I am afraid when I go back to London, he is going to be with someone else." Hermione said.

"Even if he is, you two are meant to be together." Mallory said.

"I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks. I will find out how far along I am." Hermione said."I really want to stay in school. It was what I came over here for and it would be pointless for me to leave. I will probably have to get my own apartment once the baby comes, but if you would like you can room with me once I do. I plan on going back to London once summer break starts. I will have the baby there and bring it back over here."

"That sounds like a good plan." Mallory said.

Harry

February 4th, 2000

Harry just got back from a day at work and had some awesome news to share with everyone at the Burrow. They were having a family dinner that he had to attend. 'Weird for being a Wednesday.' Harry thought.

When he walked into the Burrow, he was greeted by Ron.

"Hey mate! How was work? Sorry I missed today, I wasn't feeling to great this morning." He said.

"It went really great. They gave me the Head Auror position!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well, Ginny and Draco have some big news, as do Luna and I. That's why mum had this big dinner." Ron said.

As they walked in, they sat down in their seats and each couple shared their news one at a time.

"Well, we figured we would announce our news first. Ron and I are engaged! And we have gotten our own place!" Luna said.

Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations.

"Ok, I'm next!" Harry said. "I got the Head Auror position at the office! I start Monday!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulations.

"Ok, now for our news." Ginny said. "Draco and I got married a week ago and I am 3 months pregnant!"

Everyone was silent with their jaws to the floor. Then finally Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Ginny, how could you be so irresponsible? Getting married and knocked up? I can't believe you! I am so disappointed in you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

No one else said anything as Ginny and Draco got up and left.

"So I take it you and Luna are moving out then, Ron?" Harry said.

"Yes, but our new place isn't too far from where you are living." Ron said.

"I am also pleased to say that I met a girl last week. We have went on a couple dates and have seemed to hit it off pretty well." Harry said. "Her name is Alexandra Coppley."

"Wow, that is great Harry! When are we going to meet her?" Luna said.

"If would like, I actually asked her if she wanted to move in with me, and she said yes so you can meet her tonight if you would like." Harry said.

"That would be great!" Ron said.

After they all left the Burrow they headed back to Harry's house where Alexandra was waiting for them. Alexandra was about 5'7 and had long, dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. She honestly looked like a model.

"Hi Harry." Alexandra said as she gave Harry a kiss.

"Hi Alex, these are my friends Ron and Luna." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Ron and Luna said.

"I shrank all of my things Harry to fit into this bag." Alex said.

"Ok great place them wherever you would like, sweetheart." Harry said as he kissed her.

As Alex walked into the house, Ron just stared at Harry.

"She is gorgeous, but I'm sorry, mate. She doesn't hold a candle to Hermione. Hermione is god's gift to men." Ron said.

"I have to side with Ron here. Hermione is a goddess." Luna said.

"Well, sorry she doesn't hold up to "her", but I am trying to get over her, and dating someone else is working." Harry said angrily.

"Well we will see you later." Ron said, walking away.

Harry walked into his house to find Alexandra in just her sky blue bra and panties. Harry immediately froze and Alexandra noticed the reaction she gave Harry as she walked over and started kissing her.

"Harry, I know you want me, judging the reaction I just gave you. Let's take our relationship to the next level." Alexandra said as she pulled Harry to their bedroom. Harry got a great view of her bum as she did this and it almost sent him over the edge. As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Alex immediately removed Harry's shirt, pants and boxers and began to move her hand up and down his throbbing member.

"Harry, I want you in me." Alexandra said as she muttered a contraception charm. A gold light appeared at her abdomen and Harry took her to become one.

Hermione

February 16th, 2000

Hermione made her way to the doctor's office to find out how far along she is.

She made her way into the doctor's office and took a seat.

"Hermione Granger? We are ready for you." The receptionist said.

"Ok, great." Hermione said.

She followed the receptionist back to the ultrasound room.

"The doctor will be in shortly. Please fill out this paperwork in the meantime." The receptionist said.

As she waited for the doctor, she filled out the paperwork.

About 10 minutes later, just as she finished her paperwork, the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Doctor Steele. You are here to get an ultrasound to confirm your pregnancy?" Doctor Steele asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Hermione said.

"Is the father and you together?" The doctor asked.

"No, he actually is back in England. I came here to go to school at Harvard." Hermione said.

"Ok, I understand. Well, let's go ahead and start the ultrasound. I am going to put some gel on your tummy and it may be a little cold. Also I am going to need you to take out your navel ring if you could." The doctor said.

Hermione took out her navel ring and the doctor put the gel on her stomach. Then he placed the rod on her stomach, moved it around a little bit and she suddenly heard the heartbeat. Then all of a sudden they heard like what sounded like 2 heartbeats conflicting with each other. Then she saw the picture on the screen. There were two babies in her. 'Twins? I am having twins? Merlin..' She thought.

"I see we have two babies in there! That would explain why you are a little bigger than normal when we took your measurements. And by the looks of everything, you look to be about 11 weeks." The doctor said.

He printed off about ten pictures for Hermione to keep and they scheduled her next appointment at 16 weeks.

Hermione left the doctor's office and headed back to her dorm room. She could help but to think the whole time she walked back.

'How am I going to take care of two babies? I really need to tell Harry, but he has probably already moved on. He needs to know that he is going to be a dad soon. But I just can't get up the courage to tell him.' She thought.

She made her way into her dorm room, and seen that Mallory was sitting on her bed.

"So how did the appointment go? How is my future niece or nephew doing?" Mallory asked.

"You mean nieces or nephews.." Hermione said.

"TWINS? Wow! That is so exciting!" Mallory said. Mallory put her hands on Hermione's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little ones."

"I can't wait to meet them either." Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Harry/Hermione

[A/N: Explicit content in beginning of chapter. Hope you enjoy!]

Harry

March 16th, 2000

As Harry and Alexandra settled into each other's company, they sat down and talked for a second.

"I love living with you Harry. It is amazing. We complement each other so well." Alex said.

"I know you are such a great person, and may I add you are extremely gorgeous. I think… I am falling in love with you Alex." Harry said.

"Merlin Harry, I have been waiting for you to say that. I love you too!" Alex said as she kissed him. "I think this calls for means to celebrate." She said as she sat on top of him and straddled him. She took her sweater off revealing she had nothing on underneath.

"Oh Merlin, I can't take this teasing Alex." Harry said as he picked her up and took off her pants and took off his shirt and pants. He lowered her back onto him and she muttered a quick contraceptive charm. She inserted his hard member into her and started to move up and down on top of him.

"Ohhhh Alllleeexxx. This feels amazingggg." Harry moaned as he came closer and closer to release. Alex increased her speed as Harry said, "I'm going to come!" And Harry released his seed into Alex as she climaxed at the same time riding out her orgasm on top of him.

"Alex, you are amazing." Harry said as he carried her to their bedroom and they fell asleep.

**Later that day..**

Alex and Harry made their way to the Burrow to have dinner. When they got there they noticed that Ginny was sitting on the couch with Draco.

"Hi Harry and Alex, how are you two doing?" Ginny asked.

"We are doing great. How is your pregnancy going?" Harry asked.

"It is going great, we just found out we are having a girl!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, we are tossing around names. We are thinking Natalia Rose is going to be the name." Draco said.

"That name sounds lovely." Alex said.

"Oh, did you hear? Luna found out she is pregnant! She is about 8 weeks along!" Ginny said.

"Wow, you guys aren't very far apart. You are 5 months now right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, almost 6 months along." Ginny said.

They went into the dining room and had dinner. When they finished, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Harry, I can't wait to start a family with you. There is nothing more I would want to do with you then to be your wife and the mother of your children." Alex lovingly said.

"Really?" Harry said. "I think that is a little fast, maybe in the future but not right now. We haven't even been together 2 months yet. I love you, believe me I do, but I am not ready for that yet." Alex looked at him hurt, but she understood what he meant. He had told her about his ex-girlfriend and how bad he hurt her. She knew he didn't want to rush into anything.

"I understand, Harry. I am so sorry I tried to rush you into this. I won't mention it again until you do." Alex said as she headed up to bed.

Hermione

**March 22nd, 2000**

Hermione had gotten a phone call a couple days ago from her doctor. They told her that they were going to try to find out the gender of her twins today. She had called her parents the day she found out she was pregnant and they told her that they were going to be there for her. Mallory also said she was going to be there, she was going to drive her.

When they made it to the doctor's office, Hermione's parents were already there to greet her.

"Oh Hermione, look how big you are already! I can't wait to meet my grandbabies!" Mrs. Granger said.

They walked in and Hermione was taken back right away. Everyone sat around her as the doctor got the ultrasound machine out. He put the really cold gel onto Hermione's belly and started to move it around taking measurements. Hermione started to cry at the sight of her children and how beautiful they are.

"They are beautiful, Hermione." Mrs. Granger said.

"Are you ready to find out what they are?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are all ready." Hermione said.

He moved the wand around and started to search for the money shots. Soon he found one.

"Looks like one of them is a boy! Oh, and the other one is a girl! Congratulations!" The doctor said.

Hermione and everyone were in tears. They walked out of the doctor's office with smiles on their faces.

"I need to start getting ready to head to London soon, because soon I won't be able to fly." Hermione said.

They ended up going shopping at a baby store and getting two baby beds, one blue and one pink. They got a whole bunch of diapers and other necessities and also some baby clothes and decorations.

"Goodbye Hermione, we can't wait to see you in a couple months." Mr. and Mrs. Granger said.

"I love you guys, and I will see you soon." Hermione said.

As they drove back to their dorm, Hermione wanted to talk to Mallory by herself.

"I think I am going to have to start looking for an apartment. You can come with me or you can stay in the dorm. I am going to start looking when we get back. I only have a little over 2 months to get everything ready for the babies." Hermione said.

"I am definitely going with you. I am excited to get out of this dorm." Mallory said.

When they got into their dorm, Hermione got her laptop out and started looking and calling for apartments. She ended up finding one for a pretty good price not far from the college. It was a 3 bedroom apartment with a spacious living and dining room, a nice size bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a really big kitchen with a dining bar/island, and a nice deck with a nice view of the pool in their backyard. Hermione knew she couldn't pass it up being as she would be there for the next 3 years.

**April 17th, 2000**

Mallory and Hermione have been settled into their apartment for almost a month now. Hermione already has all of her baby stuff set up already in her nursery and has it decorated. She is just about done with her studies for this year and is almost done with her freshman year, due to her being about 2 months ahead in her studies. She will finish her year on May 1st.

"I can't believe you are almost done with this year already! I won't finish until at least June!" Mallory said.

"I have always been like that. I like to be ahead and I like doing my school work." Hermione said.

"I can't believe you are 21 weeks already." Mallory said." You look like you are about 30 weeks, Mione." Mallory said laughing.

"Yeah, you wait until you get pregnant, or did you forget I am pregnant with TWINS." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know, I just had to tease you. You look beautiful." Mallory said. "I hope I look like you when I get pregnant."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I feel so fat and ugly lately that it helps to hear some nice things from time to time. I got to finish my Law homework, so I got to head to the library. I will see you later." Hermione said.

**June 26th, 2000**

Hermione was told by her doctor that if she didn't fly to London now, she would not be able to fly after this point. She looked as big as a house, according to Mallory, for being only 32 weeks. She couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction, especially Harry's when she came home. She boarded her plane and slept most of the 6 hour flight to London.

When she landed, her parents were there waiting for her to take her to their house. She would be staying in her old room.

"Hermione, you are so big! You look like you could have them any day!" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, I know mum. Is there any way you could drive me to the Burrow? I can't be apparating this far along in my pregnancy." Hermione asked.

"Of course dear, just load some of your things in your room and we will go." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione was sick to her stomach the closer they got to the Burrow. She was very nervous to see everyone's reaction to her being pregnant, especially this far along. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley came out to see who was pulling up and when she see Hermione's face she had broke out into a sob.

When Hermione stepped out of the car, Mrs. Weasley was speechless and her smile faded into shock.

"Hermi..one..you're..prreeegg…nant?" Mrs. Weasley struggled to get the words out as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. "And you're not far from giving birth either! My dear come in and sit down, but mind you, you may be bombarded when you walk in."

When they walked in she met a very pregnant Ginny and Draco in the family room. They both just stared at her for what seemed like ages. Ginny finally spoke up.

"Hermione! Merlin, I had no idea you were pregnant! Who is the father? You have got to be as far along as I am!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was kind of a shock to me too. Especially when I found out I am having twins." Hermione said.

"Merlin, Twins! I am so excited for you! But you still haven't said who the father is." Ginny said.

"The father is Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, wow. Hermione. You probably don't know but he is engaged and is living with a girl named Alex." Ginny said sadly.

"Oh. Wow, I did expect that when I came back considering what I did to him." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She didn't expect that big blow right away, but she did hurt Harry and she expected him to move on.

"Did I overhear you say you're having twins?" said bringing in a pot of tea and setting it on the coffee table. "Care for some tea, dear?"

"Yes, thank you. And yes, I am having a boy and a girl." Hermione said.

"Have any names picked out?" Ginny asked.

"No, not yet, haven't really had the time to think about names. I am having them here in London, though. I am going back to the US after I give birth." Hermione said.

"Oh, that is good you are having them here. It will be nice that everyone can be there. I floo'd Ron and Luna, they should be on their way, I told them there is a surprise here, same with Harry. " Draco said.

Not long after he mentioned that, Ron and a pregnant Luna walked in. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they seen Hermione.

"You are pregnant! Oh my, Hermione! That is so exciting!" Luna said as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Congrats, Mione! Let me guess, Harry is the father." Ron said.

"Yeah, you are right. I am having twins, they are due August 21st." Hermione said.

"Wow, we are having a boy, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Jr., he is due in late October." Luna said.

"And we are having a girl here in the next couple weeks, Natalia Rose Malfoy." Ginny said.

"It is amazing that we are all pregnant at the same time. Hogwarts is going to have a group of hooligans when they barge in." Hermione said with a smile. "I am really nervous to see Harry, he doesn't know I am pregnant."

"You haven't told him?" Draco asked shocked at what she just said. "He is going to freak out."

"Speak of the devil." Ron said.

Then they heard some footsteps coming into the family room and Hermione instantly felt sick. Harry came in and fainted as soon as he seen Hermione's large belly.

As soon as Alex was able to wake Harry up, he looked at Hermione and just stared at her for a second.

"You are pregnant? How could you have hid this from me? It is mine, right?" Harry growled.

"Of course 'they' are yours, and I actually didn't tell anyone but Mallory and my parents." Hermione said angrily.

"They? There is more than one?"Harry said.

"Yes, a boy and girl, twins." Hermione said.

"OH, wow this is too much for me to handle right now." Harry said as he walked into another room.

"Do you want to leave, Harry?" Alex asked with a jealous look in her eyes.

"Yes, we will come back later." Harry said as Alex helped him out of the Burrow and they apparated back to their home.

Hermione walked into the other room that Harry and Alex ran to, and she seen they were gone. She walked back into the living room and started crying.

"I figured that Harry would want me back after he seen I was pregnant. What is wrong with me?" Hermione asked.

"You hurt him too many times." Ron said as he walked over and gave Hermione a hug.

**Back at Harry's house..**

"I didn't expect that. I can't believe she is pregnant. How could she not tell me? If she wasn't pregnant, I would never talk to her again. She just continues to hurt me over and over." Harry said as he leaned against Alex on the sofa.

"I know, but we can make it through this Harry. Just remember we are getting married next year and we can have our own family." Alex said.

"Yes I agree. I think I am ready to go back now." Harry said.

As they apparated back to the Burrow, Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach. Being a father just hit him all at once and he never expected this to happen.

As Alex sat down on the sofa, Harry walked over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hand.

"I am sorry I stormed off, but that was a lot for me to take in all of a sudden. I want you to know that I am here for you and our babies one hundred percent, but Alex and I are still going to be together." Harry said. "So how far along are you?"

Hermione's heart sunk at the realization that he wasn't going to leave Alex. She tried to fight tears coming to her eyes.

"I am 32 weeks today. My due date is August 21st. I would like you to be there when I have them." Hermione said still fighting her tears.

"Of course, I will let the minister know for me to be off that week just in case you go into labor early." Harry said. "We best be going, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Alex is going wedding shopping. Please keep in touch Hermione."

As they walked out of the Burrow and apparated home, Hermione called Ginny into another room.

"I have got to get him back before my babies are born, Ginny. I can't handle raising them on my own. I need to think of a plan. Can you help me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, do you know who my brothers are?" Ginny said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**July 1****st****, 2000**

Harry

Alex went dress shopping and found her wedding dress. Since her family is rich, they ended up paying for her dress. Since it was converted from galleons to euros, it ended up costing 3,000 euros. Alex's mum Kathy and sister Natalie were there with her as she tried on 20 dresses. She ended up choosing the second dress she tried on. It was a mermaid style strapless dress with a crystal belt across the waist.

"I can't believe I am marrying Harry Potter, mum." Alex said. "It has always been a dream of mine since we went to Hogwarts. Of course since I was a Ravenclaw he didn't notice me. But we were in the same year!"

"Yes, dear I am so happy for you, even if Hermione Granger is pregnant with his children." Kathy said. "You two will make it through this."

**July 14****th****, 2000**

Harry came home from work to find Alex asleep on the sofa with a wedding book in hand. Harry walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Soon he found an owl at his window with a letter tied to it's leg.

Harry, 

Meet me at the Three Broomsticks.

H.

Harry apparated to the Three Broomsticks and walked in where he found Hermione sitting at a table. She was wearing a maternity shirt and shorts.

"What did you need, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down. He could tell she had been crying a lot.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Why don't you want to be with me? I figured since I was pregnant, that you would want to be with me?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I still love you more than life itself. But I also love Alex too. I want to be with her. You hurt me way too many times, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione started crying. "Harry, I want you so badly, do you not understand that I had to continue my education? I never wanted to leave, if you would have understood I never wanted to hurt you. But it is obvious that you never cared about my feelings anyway." Hermione said as she got up and walked out.

"Hermione wait! I didn't mean to hurt you! Come back!" Harry said but it was too late. She had already left.

Harry went back home and went straight to bed thinking about what he really wanted in life.

**July 15****th****, 2000**

Hermione

Hermione was sitting in the living room of the Burrow feeling her son and daughter kick her hands. Soon after, Ginny walked in.

"So did your plan work?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it worked perfectly. Now I just got to get Alex to fall into my trap and everything will fall into place." Hermione said with an evil glare. "I have already talked to one of my friends here and he happens to know her quite well. He's gonna get her going."

"So what exactly is going to happen?" Ginny asked.

"He is going to ask her if she wants to go to the Three Broomsticks for a couple drinks. Then he will go from there, if you know what I mean." Hermione said.

"Merlin, that is brilliant Hermione!" Ginny said.

"I know, being pregnant just makes it come natural." Hermione said smiling.

**July 18****th****, 2000**

Harry

Alex had gotten invited to the Three Broomsticks by her friend Adam.

"Lovely to see you here, Alex. You look gorgeous." Adam said.

"Thanks, Adam. So how is your life going?" Alex said.

"It's going great now that you are talking to me." Adam said.

About 6 butterbeers later..

"Ohh, Addamm. You have got to come back to my place. I just can't keep my eyes off of you!" Alex slurred.

They apparated back to Harry and Alex's place and Alex started kissing Adam. She led him to their bedroom where she started stripping down to her bra and panties.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Alex. What about Harry?" Adam said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Alex said.

As they lay on the bed Alex straddled Adam and undid his jeans. She took her bra off and removed her panties. She removed Adam's boxers and straddled his hard member. She rode him up and down screaming in ecstasy when suddenly the bedroom door slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Harry screamed.

Alex abruptly got off of Adam and ran to Harry.

"It's not what it looks like, Harry. Please don't leave! PLEASE! I promise this will never happen again! Please believe me, PLEASE!"Alex said crying hysterically.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" Harry screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! OUR WEDDING IS OFF AND YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

Alex got her stuff gathered up and left with Adam in tears. When Alex left, Harry collapsed on the floor in tears. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. How could she do this to him? Then suddenly he felt stupid for ever doubting Hermione and his children. He had to find Hermione and apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**July 19****th****, 2000**

Hermione

Hermione woke up at about 8am and looked around her old childhood room. She noticed all of the posters of the muggle pop stars she used to worship and the muggle actors and actresses that she wanted to be. Then she looked at her stomach and rubbed it and hoped that her children would not suffer what she has suffered in her life. Despite her and Harry not being together, she was going to make their life the greatest she can.

Once she rolled out of bed, she got a change of clothes out of her dresser and took a quick shower. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her hair really needed a color touch up. She made a quick note in her head to do that after she gave birth.

She went back into her room and found an owl at her windowsill. She took the letter off the owl's leg, gave it a treat and started to read the letter.

**Hermione,**

**Please come to St. Mungo's, Ginny's gone in labor.**

**Draco**

She hurried up, grabbed her bag and asked her parents if they could drive her to the hospital. They gladly obliged, hopped in the car and sped off.

Once she made it in, she went to the front desk.

"I need to see Ginny Malfoy, she is my best friend and she went into labor." Hermione asked.

"Go ahead and follow the signs to our labor and delivery ward. She is in room 1457B." The nurse said and pointed at the sign hanging above the hallway.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she walked in that direction.

When she got to the room she noticed that Ginny must have just gotten there. She was just now getting pain relief spells casted on her to relieve some of the pain. There was also a conjured monitor next to her to monitor hers and the baby's heart rate.

"Oh, Hermione I am so glad you are here!. This is so painful, I hope it isn't as bad when you go into labor." Ginny said as she winced through contractions. "The nurse said it should take about a half hour for the spell to kick in."

"Well I hope it helps you soon." Hermione said. Seeing Ginny in this much pain made herself worry about how much pain she was going to be in considering she had two babies to deliver.

About 8 hours went by and it was time for Ginny to push.

"Ok, Ginny I want you to hold your breath and push down real hard. Count to ten for me." The healer said.

"MERLIN! The pain is coming back!" Ginny said as she pushed. "Is she out yet?"

"I think it will take two more pushes and she will be out, you just got to push two more times for me and it will be all over." The healer said.

Two more pushes came and Natalia Rose Malfoy came into the world. Ginny was sobbing at the sight of her daughter finally in her arms. Draco cut the umbilical cord and the healer took her away to clean her off and wrap her in a blanket. As soon as the healer came back into the room, Draco was able to hold his daughter for the first time. Hermione saw the look of pure love in his eyes. She had wished that Harry would be the same way.

"Isn't she amazing?" Draco said looking at his daughter. She was a spitting image of Draco, except for one major feature, the Weasley's red hair.

Harry

Harry apparated in front of St. Mungo's along with Ron and Luna. They made their way in and followed the signs until they made it to Ginny's room. When they walked in, they saw Hermione sitting next to Draco holding Natalia. Harry instantly fell in love with Hermione all over again seeing her holding the newborn.

"She is a gorgeous little girl, proud to call her my niece." Ron said.

"Yes, she is." Luna said.

Ron took her out of Hermione's arms and sat in a chair across the room and was making small conversation with his new niece.

Harry walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, can I see you in the hallway?" Harry said.

"Sure, Harry." Hermione said as she got up and walked into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was wrong. I caught Alex cheating on me last night with another guy. I feel so stupid for even doubting the relationship we have and knowing you are having our children, I still decided to be with her. I am truly sorry for the strain and stress I put you through and I hope you can forgive me." Harry said.

"Of course I can forgive you Harry. I understood what you were going through considering what happened between us. I just figured that you would have had a change of heart once you seen that I was pregnant." Hermione said.

"I know, and I should have left her to be with you." Harry said taking her hands in his. "I want you to know that I feel that we should be together and not for our children but for us. Even if it means I have to move to the US with you, I will do whatever it takes. I can't lose you again. I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry and I have been waiting for you to say that." Hermione said as she took her hands and brought his face to hers planting a kiss on his lips.

"I think we can go share the happy news with everyone else." Harry said as he walked into the room hand in hand with Hermione.

"We are pleased to announce that Hermione and I are back together." Harry said proudly.

Cheers erupted from everyone. Everyone congratulated them.

"About time, mate. I was wondering when you would get your head out of your arse." Ron said.

"Yeah, I know. I knew I should have followed my heart from the start." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand. And they all enjoyed the company of Ginny and Draco's newborn daughter.

**July 28****th****, 2000**

Hermione got up and seen that her mom brought her the Daily Prophet and some breakfast. 'She is so sweet,' Hermione thought as she picked up the paper and a piece of toast. As she read the paper, her smile soon turned into a scowl.

**Harry Potter Relationship details! Ex-Lover speaks out! **By: Rita Skeeter

**Harry Potter once again makes the headlines with his turbulent engagement to Alexandra Coppley, age 19. We have received exclusive information from Alex herself that you don't want to miss!**

"**Harry was indeed the most self absorbed arse you could ever meet! He treated me like dirt and I am so glad I called off our engagement! I caught him cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend, who is also pregnant with his children after I had gotten off work! I wanted to make the truth known to everyone!" –Alex**

**So everyone out there remember this, Harry Potter is a cheater! And with his pregnant ex at that! Rita Skeeter signing off!**

Hermione threw the paper down and went down the stairs.

"Mum! The Daily Prophet is writing lies about Harry again! They now wrote that Harry was cheating on Alex with me! But Harry and I haven't even kissed until he left her!" Hermione said crying hysterically.

"Dear, you need to calm down or you are going to throw yourself into early labor, and we don't want that. Now just relax, you know the truth and that is all that matters." Mrs. Granger said rubbing Hermione's back.

"Yes, but I can't believe that bitch would say all of those things about Harry, especially since I KNOW they aren't true." Hermione said. "I need to go talk to Harry."

Hermione got up and borrowed her parents' car and drove to Harry's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. Harry answered the door with a surprised look.

"What is wrong Hermione? Are you going into labor?" Harry asked.

"No, I brought the Daily Prophet with me, you have to read it." Hermione said with a concerned look.

Harry stood and read the article then a stern look appeared on his face.

"That good for nothing bitch, I can't believe she would say all of those lies about me. After everything she put me through." Harry said. Hermione came over and gave him a hug and pulled his face to hers and passionately kissed him.

"I think that you shouldn't worry about what she says. All that matters is that we are together and that no one can tear us apart now." Hermione said.

"You are right, 'Mione. I love you so much." Harry said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ron and Luna eloped yesterday. They wanted to get married without all of the fancy stuff. I am glad they decided to get married, but I wish they would have let us know. Now we are the last two of the trio that aren't married now." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Hopefully we can change that later down the road." Hermione said smiling and winking at Harry.

"You never know.. There may be a wedding in our future too." Harry said winking back. Hermione smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Ron and Luna's reception is later on today if you would like to go with me. We can drive your parents' car."

"Sounds great! I would love to go with you!" Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**July 28****th****, 2000**

Hermione went back to her parents' house along with Harry to change into some nicer clothes to head to Ron and Luna's reception party. Hermione put on a flowy light pink sundress that showed off her belly nicely.

"I never realized how big I am getting until I looked at myself in this dress." Hermione said.

"Yes, but you look absolutely beautiful." Harry said as he kissed her. They both got into Hermione's parents' car and drove the long trek to the Burrow. Once they pulled up to the house they seen the giant tent that they had seen when Ron's brother Bill and his wife Fleur got married. The only difference was that it was enchanted to change into different colors. As they got out of the car they walked up to the tent entrance and they were bombarded by everyone. Once they said their hello's to everyone, Hermione got the chance to take in all of the decorations.

All of the tablecloths were a beautiful crimsion red and the centerpieces were filled with different flowers, all enchanted to look orange. There were numerous hanging lamps around the tent and they were also enchanted to flash red and orange. Hermione noticed that their theme was obviously red and orange.

She walked over to the refreshment table and noticed that there was a punch fountain and numerous finger foods such as mini sandwiches and chips and dip. There were also some desserts, too. Hermione grabbed a couple sandwiches and two cups of punch and sat down at the table that was designated for her and Harry to sit at. Soon Ron and Luna sat down at their table and Luna stood up and started to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate our love today. I know it was kind of short notice, but if you all haven't noticed I am about 6 months pregnant. We wanted to be married before we welcome our son into the world and I thought it would be a great time to do it. Once again, thanks to everyone for coming and enjoy!" Luna sat back down started to eat the dinner plates that appeared in front of everyone. It was filled with roasted chicken breast and red potatoes. On the side was fresh green beans and fresh corn on the cob.

Once everyone was finished eating, Harry went up to the front to make a speech to two of his best friends.

"Now, I know I wasn't there to see you two get married, but I would have loved to see it! And I know that the two of you are perfect for each other. I wish you both the best."

Harry sat back down with Hermione and they started to play music and couples made their way to the dance floor to start dancing. Ron and Luna danced by themselves in the middle. Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand and brought her out to the dance floor.

"I can't say enough how beautiful you look to me, Hermione. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know why I ever doubted our relationship and our bond between each other. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Thank you, Harry. It means so much for you to say that to me, especially since I look like a house right now."

"You look amazing. Don't ever bring yourself down like that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Harry said.

They danced a couple more songs and Hermione had to sit down because her ankles started to bother her. Harry took her shoes off and started to rub her ankles for her. Draco and Ginny holding Natalia came over to them.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" Draco asked.

"We have been great, Hermione's ankles are just a little sore right now." Harry said.

"You know, that was one of the signs that I was about to go into labor." Ginny said.

"Serious? Wow, it is hard to believe that it is going to be soon. I can't wait to be a mom." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I don't see you lasting much longer. August 21st is still pretty far away. I don't see you making it to your due date." Ginny said as she rocked Natalia in her arms. They walked away over to a nearby table and sat down.

"Do you really think I am going to go into labor soon, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but when you do I will be ready." Harry said. "I want you to stay with me until we go back to the US. That way I can keep an eye on you and make sure I am there when you go into labor."

"Ok! I am really excited to stay with you. I think we should leave here and head back so we can get everything packed up." Hermione said. They got up and said their goodbyes to everyone and headed to the car to drive back to Hermione's parents' house. Of course they were fine with her staying with Harry, they just asked that she let them know right when she went into labor so they could be there. She shrank all of her things and shoved them into the trunk and the back seat and they drove to Harry's house.

They got into the house and she set all of her things in Harry's spare bedroom, to be later spread around the house. Hermione sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table and started to read the Daily Prophet.

"Love, I made up a bubble bath for you if you want to get in there and soak for a while." Harry said.

"That sounds great. Thank you Harry." Hermione said as she pushed herself off of the couch and went into the bathroom. She got undressed and got into the bathtub. The warm water around her relaxed her fairly quickly. She dozed off for about 20 minutes when Harry came in and helped her out of the tub and helped her get dressed and whisked her to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**July 29****th****, 2000**

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Harry already out of bed. She got up and put her robe on and went to the kitchen to see Harry cooking her breakfast.

"I seen how much stress your body was under last night so I decided to cook you breakfast."

"Thank you, Harry. That is so sweet of you to do." Hermione said.

"I also have a surprise for you after I get off work tonight so I want you to be ready to go out to dinner, okay?" Harry said.

'Ok, I can't wait!" Hermione said as she gave Harry a kiss and he left for work. The whole day went by with Hermione doing a little bit of chores around the house. She soon got winded so she sat down and watched some TV.

About an hour later, Hermione started to get dressed up for her date with Harry. She wore a halter style blue flowy silk dress with a blue sapphire necklace and blue flip flops. Flip flops are the only things she can wear right now being her ankles are extremely swollen. She put her hair up in a bun and put on a little eye makeup. Harry soon walked in after that and they traveled to a restaurant down the street from their house. As they made it in, they were seated in the spot that Harry requested. They sat down and ordered their food. They ate their food and Harry offered dessert but Hermione refused.

"I am just way too full." Hermione said. Harry took her hand and helped her out of the restaurant and they made their way back home.

Hermione made her way to the couch and sat down. Harry stood in front of her and placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her face so she was looking up at him. Then he knelt down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring box. Tears suddenly hit her eyes and she gasped.

"I was waiting for the right time to do this and I think this is the right time. I have wanted you to be my wife since our 6th year at Hogwarts. I have finally gotten the courage to do this. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Harry asked as he opened the box. Inside was a 5-carat heart shaped diamond solitaire ring. Hermione started hysterically crying as she repeatedly nodded her head taking the ring and putting it on her left hand. Then she suddenly took Harry by the face and passionately kissed him.

"Are you serious Harry? We have only been back together for 10 days? Why so sudden?" Hermione asked.

"I have wanted to ask you to marry me for two years now. Now that I have you, I am never going to let you go." Harry said taking her hands in his.

"Well, if you say so." Hermione said smirking.

They finished their dinner and headed back to Harry's house. Hermione went to their bedroom and got changed into her pajamas. She sat down on her bed and examined her hand. The ring that Harry bought her was absolutely stunning. She couldn't believe that she was wearing something this beautiful. She couldn't wait to get married, but she knew it was going to be quite a while before they got married. She wanted to enjoy their engagement. She felt her stomach feeling some tightness every once in a while, knowing her babies were going to come soon. She couldn't wait until the day that she was able to hold them in her arms.

Harry came in and went into the master bathroom and dropped off his clothes in the hamper. He came out in just his boxers and sat down beside Hermione.

"I can't wait until we can make love again. It has been so long since I have been able to touch you like that." Harry said as he had a look of lust in his eyes.

"I know, but the doctor said it isn't safe until about 6 weeks after I have them. So I guess your hand is going to have to be good enough until then." Hermione said jokingly.

"I know, I guess because I love you so much, I can deal with that." Harry said looking downward. "I guess I have to go take care of it now; I will be in the bathroom downstairs for a little bit."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. She picked up the TV remote and tuned to a movie that was on about a woman who was single and pregnant. About 20 minutes later Harry came back up looking a little flushed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I thought about the night we conceived our children, it didn't take very long after that." Harry said smiling.

She looked Harry up and down and shuddered a little at the sight of his amazing body. 'Those years of Quidditch did him good.' She thought. She still couldn't believe that one day this man was going to be her husband. Harry came over to her and put his hands on her stomach.

"I can't wait for them to come into this world. It will be one of the best days of my life." Harry said.

"I know, I feel so huge and it is extremely uncomfortable to do anything anymore." Hermione said.

"You are still so beautiful, I couldn't imagine you ever looking bad, 'Mione." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. So I was thinking and I think we should start talking about names for the kids. I haven't thought of any yet." Hermione said.

"Hmm.. What about Ariana Lanae for our girl and Colton James for our son?" Harry suggested.

"Those sound great. I am glad you could think of something." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for them to come." Harry said as he joined her in bed and the cuddled up and watched some TV before Hermione dosed off.

**July 31****st****, 2000**

Hermione had a couple things planned for Harry's birthday. She wanted to take him to a nice restaurant and rent a couple of his favorite movies to watch when they got home. She drove to the movie store, picked up his movies and came back home.

She looked in her closet and got an outfit together for tonight. 'Harry should be home soon, he said he was going to leave early from work.' Hermione thought.

A couple hours went by and Hermione finished tidying up the house as Harry walked in.

"Happy birthday Harry," Hermione said as she leaned in and gave Harry a kiss.

"Thank you, love. You told me we were going to dinner?" Harry said.

"Yes, there is this new Japanese steakhouse in town that I wanted to try out, and I knew you would love it too." Hermione said.

Hermione took his hand and lead him to the car and they drove off to town. She got to the restaurant and they were seated.

"Thank you for taking me here, Hermione. The food is amazing. I would love to come back." Harry said as they finished their dinner and got up and left.

When they got home, Harry found a letter on his dining room table.

**You thought you could leave me? **

**Well sorry but you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm pregnant. **

**Alex**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter includes some graphic material, like blood and other things. Please skip if you don't like those sorts of things! Thanks and hope you enjoy! I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, I want it to be a long story, but its not looking like it is going to be. If you have any suggestions please PM me! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**August 2****nd****, 2000**

It took Harry a couple days to comprehend what Alex had just sent him. She was pregnant. He was going to have 3 kids. Hermione was acting very cold towards him. She was barely speaking to him and they weren't even sleeping in the same bed.

Harry got the nerve to write Alex back after a couple days.

**Alex, **

**Can we meet up?**

**Harry**

Harry went to work after he sent the message back to Alex. When he came home from work, Hermione was already in bed. There was a reply on the dining room table that was already opened.

**Harry,**

**Meeting up sounds great! I wanted to talk about our future and everything else. Can we meet tomorrow?**

**Alex**

He assumed that Hermione read the letter. He etched a reply back to Alex and laid down on the couch.

**August 3****rd****, 2000**

Harry talked to Hermione and she agreed to go to meet with Alex. When they got to the muggle restaurant that Harry told her to meet them at, Alex was sitting at a table. She was already showing.

"Hello Harry. And you." Alex said.

"Hi. So what I want to know is how far along you are?" Harry asked.

"I am 15 weeks as of yesterday."Alex said.

"Well, I want you to go to St. Mungos and have a paternity spell done on you. I will be there so it can be done. I want to make sure that I know whether the child is mine or not." Harry said.

"Ok, I can agree to that. I will see you next week then." Alex said as she got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Hermione walked out of the restaurant, they both went back to their home. As soon as they walked in the door Hermione started yelling.<p>

"How could you be so irresponsible? I can't believe you would ruin our family by getting that slut pregnant!" Hermione yelled.

"OK, hold on a second. First of all, we don't even know if the baby is mine! And second of all, everytime we had sex we used a contraception spell!" Harry said.

"Are you sure? Can I trust what you say when that baby turns out to be yours?" Hermione asked.

"IT IS NOT MINE. I KNOW IT ISN'T." Harry said.

"Okay, I believe you." Hermione said as she walked over to him. "I am so sorry I have been so distant, I just was so disappointed in you and I couldn't even handle looking at you."

She planted a deep kiss on his lips and they embraced each other.

"I love you Hermione and I would never lie to you, ever." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said.

**August 10****th****, 2000 **

Hermione woke up that morning feeling a little off, she laid in bed for quite a while just thinking. She worried about the paternity spell and if the baby would turn out to be Harry's. She worried about how Harry would deal with having three kids, all about the same age. She worried about her life if Harry chose to be with Alex, therefore having to raise twins on her own. All the worrying was making her cramp up, so she decided to make herself a hot bath. As soon as she sat up, she had a sharp pain shoot through her back; she dismissed it as being a false labor contraction.

Hermione took her wand out and started to do some laundry, folding some of Harry's t-shirts and his jeans. Due to them going to America soon, they had to go out and buy muggle clothing. She had to admit, looking at these clothes; Harry looked very sexy in them. She folded the rest of the clothes and put them away in the dresser. She went over to the sink and started to do the dishes when she got another sharp shooting pain throughout her lower back. She knelt down to the ground doubled over taking in deep breaths. She knelt for a couple more seconds, and then got back up when the pain subsided. She began to go back to doing her dishes. When she finished them, she went into the living room and grabbed her television remote and flipped to her favorite movie channel.

Harry walked in from work at his new job, being an undercover Auror in the US. Hermione was dozed off in the living room, probably worked herself too hard, Harry thought. He did notice when he walked over that she winced every couple minutes. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. When he did that, she awoke and looked at him.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? I noticed when I walked over that you were wincing in your sleep. Are you having contractions?" Harry asked.

"No, I think it is just false labor. It has only happened a couple times today. It is getting close, though. I can feel it." Hermione said.

"I want you to let me know if your pains get close together. I am thinking you are about to go into labor, but I want you to let me know when it begins to be unbearable." Harry said as he got up and helped her to the bedroom. When they got into the bedroom, he put a couple towels down where she normally laid down, and gestured her to lie down. He propped her up with pillows and turned on her movie channel for her.

"Please yell for me if ANYTHING happens. I mean anything. I will be out making dinner." Harry said. "I just want you to relax."

"Ok." Hermione said as she relaxed in the bed. Harry walked out of the bedroom. No more than ten minutes after he walked out of the bedroom, Hermione felt a gush of water come out of her, followed by a very intense sharp pain throughout her back. She began to panic, not wanting to tell Harry. She tried to get up and walk to the bathroom, but more fluid came out of her and started to mix with blood. She began to panic more and started crying very loudly.

"HARRY! MERLIN! PLEASE HELP ME!" Hermione screamed.

Soon she heard Harry running down the hall and into the bedroom. When he looked at her he noticed that she was squatting with a puddle underneath her mixed with blood.

"Hermione, we need to get you to the hospital!" Harry said panicking.

"I CAN'T MOVE ANYWHERE! IT HURTS SO BAD! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Hermione said as she fell on the ground crying uncontrollably. More and more blood was coming out of her and she was turning white.

"Hermione, I am serious, if we don't get you to the hospital, things could go seriously wrong." Harry tried to sound calm, but inside he was a wreck.

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs, in so much pain. Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Please. I am begging you. I will help you up, and I will grab a couple towels to set in the front seat of the car. We have to get to the hospital. I don't want to lose you or the babies." Harry said starting to cry.

Hermione nodded and she started to try to raise herself up when another contraction hit her and she screamed again crashing against Harry crying.

"I am so sorry Hermione; I don't know what to do." Harry said crying uncontrollably. Hermione's contraction subsided and he walked her out to the car, Hermione holding a towel in between her legs. Her bleeding was getting worse.

Harry hurried up and rushed her to the hospital. When they got in a nurse rushed over to them.

"Fiancée…Labor...Bleeding...Horrible...Please." Harry gasped, out of breath.

"Ok, please sit in this wheelchair and rush her to the 3rd floor, Labor and Delivery. Use that elevator to the left." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Harry said as he rushed her over to the elevator. When they got to the 3rd floor, the nurse at the desk rushed over and took Hermione to room 427. Harry followed right behind.

"Ok Hermione you are going to have to get into this gown for us, please. Then we will check you to see how far along in labor you are." The nurse said.

She closed the curtain and placed the gown on. Then she laid down in the bed and Harry opened the curtain back up.

The nurse placed some gloves on her hands, and placed a monitor on Hermione's belly. Harry heard the two heartbeats as soon as the nurse placed the monitor on.

"Ok, I am going to need you to bring your knees up and spread your legs. I am going to check your cervix." The nurse said. Hermione did as the nurse asked, and the nurse checked her.

"Ok, you are about 8cm dilated right now. At 10cm you will be ready to push. Unfortunately we can't give you any pain medicine; you are too far advanced in labor. I will be back to check you in 20 minutes." The nurse said.

Hermione screamed in pain again as she had another contraction. Harry held her hand, feeling nothing but sympathy for her. The contractions were now 5 minutes apart.

The nurse came back in about 20 minutes later and checked her again.

"Wow, you are now 10 cm dilated, let me go get the doctor so we can deliver these babies." The nurse said removing her gloves and walking out of the room.

"I am not ready for this…AHH! I NEED TO PUSH!" Hermione said as she had another contraction. The doctor came in soon after.

"Ok, Hermione I don't want you to push yet, I need you to wait, no matter how bad the urge is." The doctor said.

"I…CAN'T…HOLD…ON…MUST…PUSSSSHHH!" Hermione gasped as she attempted to push, grunting trying not to.

The doctor situated himself in front of her and lifted the blanket and placed a blue sort of towel below Hermione.

"Ok, go ahead and push!" The doctor said. Hermione screamed and pushed down with all her strength.

"OH MERLIN, I FEEL EVERYTHING! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Hermione screamed.

"Ok, part of baby A's head is out, push again for me!" The doctor said.

Hermione screamed again pushing with all her might.

"Ok, you passed the shoulders! One more push!" The doctor said and as she pushed the doctor pulled the baby out and got a tube and shoved it into the baby's mouth and nostrils.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as they heard a soft cry come from their son. Hermione was crying hysterically while screaming through another contraction. Harry was just stunned, witnessing the most beautiful moment in his life.

"Ok, Hermione we need another push!" The doctor said as Hermione screamed again. "Ok, the head is out, a couple more pushes!" Hermione screamed again and she passed the shoulders. "Alright, one more push and it is all over!" Hermione screamed one last time and the doctor pulled the baby out and did the same with the tube. Harry heard a small cry and started crying leaning against Hermione.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said. The nurse brought their son over wrapped in a blue blanket. He was perfect. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hermione. I am so proud of you. I love you so much." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said. She looked extremely exhausted.

Then they brought their daughter over; she had Harry's untidy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Harry said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

**August 12****th****, 2000**

Hermione laid in her bedroom reading the Daily Prophet when she came across an article.

**Harry Potter in Secret Relationship with Ex-Fiancée!**

**We have exclusive information from numerous sources stating that Harry Potter is indeed back with his ex and she is five months pregnant with his child! This source tells us that he has been with her shortly after our first article about the two's turbulent relationship. **

**Our source tells us that Harry Potter's current fiancée has no idea of this relationship, thinking that Harry is working late at work. Other details a work in process.**

Harry was out in the kitchen when he heard Hermione yell for him. He waled into their bedroom only to have a paper thrown at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I JUST HAD YOUR CHILDREN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Hermione screamed crying hysterically.

"That is NOT TRUE! I have no intentions of getting back with her, nor have I been seeing her behind your back! I would never do that to you! You need to stop believing everything the Daily Prophet prints!" Harry yelled, turning red in the face.

"Well what do you expect? You have been really distant lately and I was starting to get suspicious!" Hermione said.

"IT IS NOT TRUE. PLEASE JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS." Harry said as he crossed his arms and stood in front of her. "Well?"

"Ok, but please just tell me why you have been so distant?" Hermione pleaded.

"Well, for one I haven't had sex with you for almost a year. So I am a little sexually frustrated. What else do you expect?" Harry growled.

"Ok, I understand." Hermione mumbled quietly looking saddened.

**August 14****th****, 2000**

Harry got ready to apparate to St. Mungo's so he could meet Alex there. Hermione came home with the twins yesterday. Harry hired a witch to help take care of the twins, so Hermione could get some rest. Every time he went into the nursery, he was in awe at how beautiful his children were. He left a list of some errands around the house that needed done and apparated to St. Mungo's.

He ended up right at the entrance of St. Mungo's and walked in. The witch at the welcome desk directed him to the floor he needed to go to. When he reached the desired floor, he walked down the hallway only to see Alex sitting in a chair outside an office.

"Alexandra Coppley and Harry Potter please sign this paper and come into my office please." A witch said as she handed them each a paper. It was a letter of consent. He signed it and handed it back to the witch. She brought both of them into the office and had Alex lie on the bed in the room.

"Ok, Alex if I can have you lift your shirt please, I will first perform the spell on you." The witch said as she brought her wand to Alex's stomach. Then a bright pink glow erupted from the wand and encircled Alex's stomach, then disappeared. "Well the baby is definitely a girl. Now Harry I will perform the same spell on you now." The witch aimed her wand at Harry and suddenly he felt warm and a blue glow encircled him.

"Ok, I will have your results in 10 minutes." The witch said as she walked out of the office. Alex and Harry sat there in silence until the witch came back in.

"Ok, I have your results, and Harry you are not the father of this child." The witch said. "If you don't have any other questions, you may leave."

Harry and Alex walked out of the office and Alex was hanging her head low as they walked out of St. Mungo's. When they got out into the open, Harry turned to face her.

"So, you are about 17 weeks correct?" Harry said. Alex nodded. "Ok. So that puts you getting pregnant in about April, right?" Alex nodded again. "Ok, so that means you have been cheating on me the entire time we were together, right?" Alex once again nodded. "You are such a slut! I can't believe that you were pregnant and you got drunk even! Wow Alex. I never want to see you AGAIN!" Harry screamed as he apparated back to his flat.

When he got into his flat, Hermione met him at the door.

"So? How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"I am not the father!" Harry said excitedly. "Which means she was cheating on me our entire relationship, I can't believe I actually was engaged to that."

"I am sorry, Harry. But at least you have me." Hermione smiled as she jumped in Harry's arms.

"Yes, I am thankful for that every day." Harry smiled.

**August 25****th****, 2000**

Mrs. Weasley hosted a dinner for Harry and Hermione since they would be leaving the 27th. Harry and Hermione arrived with the twins in tow, and they were bombarded at the door.

"Merlin, they are so adorable!" Ginny said as she took Ariana from her car seat. Luna picked up Colton from his car seat and both of the women were in awe over the babies.

"Everyone come in, dinner's ready!"Mrs. Weasley called out. Everyone walked in and sat down.

The whole extended Weasley family was at this dinner. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Ron spoke up.

"When I met Harry on the train, I had no idea that he would make so much of an impact on our world. He is my best friend and I would not trade him for anything, even though we have had our differences throughout the years. Good luck to you both." Ron said as he toasted to the both of them.

Everyone finished their dinner and said their goodbyes. Harry and Hermione apparated back to their flat.

When they got back to their flat, they started packing their belongings and shrunk them down into 3 suitcases. Then they headed off to bed.

**August 27****th****, 2000**

Today was the day they left for the US. They made sure they had everything packed up for their trip. They were taking a muggle plane, considering they had the twins now and apparating that far would be pushing it.

When they boarded the plane they all went to sleep. Soon they arrived in Connecticut. They took a bus to Hermione's house and walked in. Mallory was sitting in the living room when they walked in. She let out a squeal and ran over and grabbed the twins. She was in awe over how adorable they were.

"Hello, you must be Harry; it is so nice to finally meet you!" Mallory said shaking his hand. "These babies are the cutest babies I have ever seen!"

"Yes, hello Mallory. I have heard a lot about you from 'Mione. How has her house been treating you?" Harry asked.

"It has been great. I have been keeping up on everything since we don't start school until Sept. 1st." Mallory said.

"Thank you so much. 'Mione, I am going to go call around to see if we can get a nanny in here tomorrow to start watching the twins before you go back to school. I go back to work the same day you go back to school, so I think it would be better to have the twins acquainted first." Harry said.

"That sounds great. Mallory and I are going to go to a salon down the street, do you think you can handle the twins for right now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I should be okay. Have fun." Harry said as he kissed Hermione and she walked out of the house and got into the car.

Hermione and Mallory walked into the salon and seated themselves in chairs waiting for another spot in line. Mallory came first, she walked over to the hairstylist and asked her to give her a trim and that she wanted to go a honey blonde with platinum highlights.

Soon, it was Hermione's turn to sit down. The hairstylist, named Katie, washed her hair and combed her hair out.

"So, Hermione, what do you want to do today?" Katie asked.

"Well, I wanted to just color my hair all over with a deep brown. The platinum blonde was okay for a while but I need a change. I just had twins 3 weeks ago and wanted something different. And can I have a little longer extensions in the same color?"

"Yes I would be happy to do that. And you really just had twins? You don't even look it! You look amazing." Katie said smiling. She started the color, and once she got that done, she started applying the extensions. Soon after she was done, Hermione looked in the mirror. 

"It looks great, Katie. Thank you so much." Hermione said as she got up and handed Katie a tip and walked out of the salon.

Hermione and Mallory walked in the door of their house to see Harry in the living room watching TV, the twins in their bassinets sleeping. 'Life couldn't be more perfect.' Hermione thought.

Harry and Hermione were in their bedroom just snuggling up to each other, when Harry looked at Hermione.

"I could get used to you being beside me for the rest of my life. I love you so much Hermione Granger." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Hermione said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last chapter, thank you guys for reading and reviewing and also there will not be a sequel to this one. Thank you so much **

**IME Ch. 12: Epilogue**

**3 ½ years later**

"Mummy! Where is my broomstick?" Colton asked as he ran after Hermione.

"It should be in the sitting room where you left it last!" Hermione said. "Unless Ari took it! Go ask her!"

"Ok,mummy! Thank you!" Colton said as he ran into the sitting room.

Hermione and Harry came back to Britain as soon as Hermione graduated from college. As soon as they got back, they got married. They had a simple wedding, not much went into it. Hermione decided that she didn't want a big extravagant wedding. She recently got a job at a muggle law firm, dealing with all kinds of cases. She was a very well known lawyer in the muggle world.

Harry was still Head Auror, but he has stepped back on the cases to take care of his family. And now that Hermione had just found out she is pregnant again, he wanted to make sure he was here for her the entire pregnancy.

As Harry stepped into the door he was bombarded by his son and daughter.

"Daddy! We missed you!" Colton and Ariana said jumping on his legs.

"Hang on children, let me set my stuff down!" Harry said as he set his briefcase down. "Ok now you can tackle me!" Harry said laughing as they both jumped on him.

"Why hello handsome." Hermione said as she walked into the sitting room.

"Why hello beautiful. And hello to my unborn child." Harry said as he set his hands on Hermione's stomach.

"Aww you are so sweet Harry." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Like I said life is amazing with you by my side. And everything that comes with you and I." Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"How sweet of you Harry." Hermione said.

**8 years later**

Hermione just got back from getting the twins' last minute items for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Ok, Colton I got you an Owl like you asked and Ariana I got you a white cat like you asked. I picked up all of your school supplies and your books. You two are all set." Hermione said as she patted them both on the head.

"Are we all ready to go? Savannah come on!" Harry said waiting for Savannah Lillian to make her way out the door. All three kids were the spitting image of their father, except they had their mother's smart intellect.

As they made their way to King's Cross, they noticed Draco and Ginny pulling up also. Natalia got out of the car and may her way to Colton and Ariana.

"Are you guys excited to go to Hogwarts? What house do you think you will be in? I think I am going to be in Slytherin. What about you two?" Natalia asked.

"I think I am going to be in Gryffindor, like Mum and Dad." Colton said.

"Me too, Gryffindor for me." Ariana said.

As they all made their way to the platform, they noticed Ron and Luna standing over by the train with Ron Jr.

"Hey Ron, what house do you think you will be in?" Colton asked.

"Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw, like Mum." Ron Jr. said.

The train sounded its whistle and all of the children hurried onto the train.

"Make sure to write me when you find out what houses you were sorted into!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, Mum. It will be lots of fun." Savannah said.

"Not only that, you get to go with James, Avery, Katie and Courtney." Hermione said.

James and Avery is Ron and Luna's twins and Katie and Courtney are Draco and Ginny's twins. Once again they all managed to get pregnant at the same time.

"I still find it funny how all three of you girls managed to be pregnant all at the same time, twice at that. It still confuses me to this day." Harry said.

"I know, but we are best friends and as close as we are, you should have expected it." Hermione said kissing Harry.

"Eww. Stop it mum and dad. That is gross.' Savannah said making a gagging sound.

"You will be like us one day, believe it or not." Harry said.

"No I won't. That is gross." Savannah said.

A couple days later they received a letter from Ariana.

Mum, Dad and Savannah,

Hello! We are having tons of fun here at Hogwarts! All of our teachers are really nice, although we have gotten some remarks about being Potter's kids. But anyways, Colton and I got sorted into Gryffindor! I wanted to be in Gryffindor so I am really excited about that. And I am already two weeks ahead in school! ("How surprising." Harry said.) Natalia got sorted into Slytherin and Ron Jr also in Gryffindor!I will write you later to let you know how classes are going!

Love,

Ari

"I am so glad that they are having a great time!" Hermione said.

"I love you, Hermione." Harry said as he kissed her.

"I love you, too." Hermione said.

**The End**


End file.
